Sebuah Portal Ajaib !
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Semuanya bermula ketika Nobita dkk ingin melihat para karakter Naruto di Konoha . Sementara itu , Eneng dkk juga penasaran & pengen ketemu sama Naruto dkk ! Waduh ! Apa yang akan terjadi ? Baca & review ya ! CHAP 3 UDAH ADA !
1. Mereka muncul!

SEBUAH PORTAL AJAIB !

Summary : Semuanya bermula gara-gara Nobita dan kawan-kawan ingin melihat para

karakter Naruto di Konoha . Sementara itu , Eneng dan kawan-kawan juga penasaran dan pengen ketemu sama karakter Naruto ! Waduh ! Gimana nih .. apa yang akan terjadi ? Oya , fic ini terinspirasi oleh kartun Doraemon & sinetron Eneng lo !

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang lucu , kurang menarik , kurang bagus , kurang menyenangkan … kurang menarik .. dll.. dsb .. etc …

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter disini bukan punyaku !! Dan ini bukan fic Doraemon !!

Oia , disini para karakter Naruto udah mau masuk SMP lo ! Ceritanya , mereka mau naik kelas dari kls 6 ke klas 1 SMP ! ( cerita ini ada pas chapter berikutnya loo )

Silakan baca ya …en so pasti DIREVIEW !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Doraemon …. Ayo dong .. " pinta Nobita dengan wajah memelas ke Doraemon .

" Serius nih .. mau ketemu sama 'Naruto'? " balas Doraemon .

" Ya udah deh … ini kukeluarin …. PORTAL AJAIB !!!! Dengan ini , kamu bisa pergi kemanapun yang kamu mau ! Termasuk ke tempat tinggalnya Naruto .. er …. Konihagakuri …."

" Konohagakure !!! " tukas Nobita cepat .

" Serius kan Doraemon …. Kita bisa ke Konoha ??? " tanya Shizuka .

" Yeee …. Kita bisa ketemu sama 'Sasuke Uchiha' disana . " seru Giant bahagia .

" Dan aku juga bisa ketemu sama 'Neji' disana !!! Asyik ! Doraemon .. tolong kabulkan permintaan kami yaa … please .. soalnya aku pengen banget ketemu ama Neji Hyuuga … " pinta Suneo dengan wajah memelas .

" Aku juga pengen ketemu sama 'Sakura Haruno' nih .. " kata Shizuka .

" Kalo aku pengen ketemu sama 'Naruto Uzumaki'!! " ujar Nobita dengan semangat .

" Iya .. sabar ya .. sedang diproses .. tenang tenang … " ujar Doraemon yang segera membuat anak-anak itu tenang ….

Di tempat Eneng dkk … 

" Kaos kaki .. ( ingat kan , Eneng punya kaos kaki ajaib ? ) plis dong …. Keluarkan sesuatu agar kita bisa pindah tempat ke tempat tinggalnya Naruto …. Plis doong… " pinta Eneng manja .

" Iya .. plis .. soalnya kami pengen ketemu Narutoo … pliiisss … " ucap Cecep , Somad , Fahri , dan Bobi bersamaan ( masih inget juga kan dengan mereka ber4 ? )

" Ya udah deh .. sabar sabar .. ini sudah kukeluarkan 'PORTAL AJAIB' ! Dengan ini …. Kalian bisa segera sampai di Konoha dengan waktu singkat !!! " kata Kaos Kaki dengan bangga .

" Yeyy .. asik dong ! "

Kembali ke Nobita dkk … 

" Mesin ini mulai bekerja !!! " ujar Doraemon .

" Wah … bakal ada petualangan seru nihh .. " kata Nobita kesenengan ( sabar deh Nobita … keinginan mu pasti akan tercapai kok ! )

Tiba – tiba … 

_Portal itu memunculkan sebuah pusaran hitam …_

_Dan portal itu mengeluarkan suara …_

" _Kalian mau kemana .. " 'tanya' potrtal itu …_

" _Kita mau ke Konohagakure … tempat tinggalnya Naruto !!! " ujar Doraemon …_

_Dan … Nobita dkk terhisap ke dalam sana ! _

_Dan begitu jugalah yang terjadi pada Eneng dkk !!!!_

_Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya ?????_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Di Konohagakure …._

" Oi Naruto .. " bisik Sasuke .

" Apaan sih ? " balas si Naruto .

" Tuh , liat ! ada pusaran hitam aneh … "

" Ooh .. itu … eh , kok ada sekumpulan orang disana ? "

" Iya ya .. mereka itu … darimana ? "

" Eh .. mereka …. Haah .. ada …. DORAEMON ??? NOBITA ??? " teriak Naruto histeriss …

" itu … ada .. hah ? SHIZUKA? GIANT? SUNEO ? OMIGOSH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE …. " teriak Sasuke ngga kalah histeris … membuat semua orang kaget , termasuk Lee dkk ( tim Gai , kecuali Gai nya dong ..) dan Sakura.

" Eh , ada apaan sih ??? " tanya Lee yang baru aja dateng , bersama rekannya en Sakura.

" Kalo ngga salah .. itu ada Nobita ya ? eh … ada orang lain !!! " kata TenTen terkejut …

_Setelah seluruh Nobita dkk dan Eneng dkk datang .._

" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW …. JADI INI YA KONOHAGAKURE ???? INDAHNYAA ….. " seru semua pendatang baru ini terkagum-kagum .

" Err .. kalian ini siapa ya ? Asalnya darimana ya ? Kenapa kalian kesini ?" tanya Neji , yang **SAMA SEKALI ** ngga pernah nonton yang namanya kartun !!! ( kecuali kartun 'Naruto' soalnya , katanya ada tokoh yg mirip dengan dia .. . ) Apalagi yg namanya DORAEMON … wah … Neji ngga tahu menahu tentang itu …

" Kasian .. deh lo … Neji .. Neji .. masa ngga tau sih mereka ini siapa ? Wong kartunnya aja di TV sini juga ada … " ejek Lee . ( nah , kalo manusia satu ini nih kudu amat nonton Doraemon dan Eneng ….. )

" NEJI HYUUGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA KETEMU KAMU !!!! OH .. MIMPIKU JADI KENYATAAN !!!!!! " teriak Suneo super duper big double extra mega giga ultra histerizzz dan super kencang … lalu sambil menghampiri Neji dan … err …. Memeluk-meluk Neji !!!!

" Ich ! Siapa sih kamu ? Aku ngga kenal tuh ! " kata Neji dengan gayanya yg khas … yah .. kau tau lah .. lagak 'orang sombong' gitu … sambil mendorong Suneo dengan kejam ….

" Aku Suneo , dari kartun 'Doraemon'.. " ujar Suneo sambil memperkenalkan dirinya .

( ya elah Suneo …. Udah lu didorong ama Neji , masih juga berbaik hati ama dia ! )

" Ooo .. Suneo toh ? " kata Rock Lee .

" Eh , kamu pasti ROCK LEE kan ? " ujar Bobi sambil menghampiri si Lee dengan senyuman … ( maxudnya jalan sambil senyum2 gitu .. )

" Eh . kamu pasti 'Bobi' dari sinetron 'Eneng' ya?Imut-imut banget deh… " kata Lee norak sambil meluk2 Bobi ..

" KAMU PASTI 'SAKURA HARUNO' YA ? WAAH , CANTIK BANGEET !!! " teriak Shizuka histeria …

" IYA !!! KAMU ITU PASTI 'SHIZUKA' KAN ? AKU SUKA BANGET LO , SAMA KARAKTER KAMU DI 'DORAEMON ' … " ujar Sakura kesenengan … karena menemukan tokoh idolanya itu , begitu juga sebaliknya …

Setelah acara 'kenalan dengan karakter favorit' itu berakhir … 

" Cih ! Siapa sih mereka ?? Pada norak semua tuh orang ! Apalagi yg namanya 'Suneo' …. Ich … norak amat tuh bocah !!! " geram Neji .

" Suneo tuh ngefans dengan lu , Neji !!! " kata Lee menyemangati( ??? ) Neji .

" Bah !!! Ngefans ??? Gila amat tuh anak .. pake meluk2 aku pula .. Chuih chuih dung dung pret !" geram Neji ( lagi .. )

" Hihihi .. kamu lucu Neji ! " ujar TenTen sambil ketawa .

" Ngga ah .. TenTen … jangan muji deh .. " ujar Neji tersipu-sipu ( ya , karena saya suka NejiTen , jadi, setiap fic saya , pasti ada yg namanya NejiTen !!! )

" Cieee .. 2 sejoli yg udah jadian kemaren .. " sindir Lee ( iya , mereka baru jadian kemaren )

" Eh , Lee , besok ada PR ngga ? " kilah TenTen , yg berusaha mengganti topik pembicaran ngga jelas itu .

" PR ??? Bego amat lo , wong besok bagi rapor , kok ada PR ? " kata Lee heran .

" Eh , Neji , lu berharap dapet rangking berapa ? " tanya Lee , mengganti bahan pembicaraan ( lagi ??? 10 x 10 cepek deh … )

" Hn … " jawab Neji pendek .

" Neji … jawab dong …. " kali ini TenTen yg nanya …

" Yah … kayaknya biasa – biasa aja sih …" jawa Neji dengan muka khawatir ..

"Lo , muka kamu kok kaya khawatir gitu ? " Lee nanya lagi ..

" Soalnya kalo gue dapet rangking yg jelek , mampus dah gue … bisa dimarahin paman lagi ! " kata Neji dengan expresi muka yg menunjukkan ketakutan ….

" Sama kayak gue Neji ! BoNyok gue pasti juga marah kalo nilai gue jelek ! " sahut TenTen ( disini , ceritanya TenTen masih punya ortu )

" Gue juga nih ! Ya Allah … semoga nilaiku pas kenaikan kelas nanti bagus .. " doa Lee .

" Huh … gue kapok dah ketemu sama Suneo yg tadi !!! Kapok !!! Kapok bangeeet .. Chuih chuih !" seru Neji .

" Hei hei .. ngga usah ngomongin Suneo lagi deh … ngga nymbung deeh … oya , menurut kalian siapa yg jadi rangking 1 ? " sahut Lee .

" Kayaknya Shikamaru deh … " ujar Neji

" Kalo yg rangking 2 ? "

"Pasti Neji !! " puji TenTen .

" Eh , jangan gitu dong …. Gue ngga suka dipuji … " balas Neji ( kalo saya mah ,suka amat dipuji !)

" Wah .. gue harus super-duper siap nih menerima hukuman dari BoNyok kalo gue dapet nilai jelek !!! " ujar Lee pasrah .

" Ya udah Lee ,kalo gitu kamu berusaha aja . Eh … perasaan ada yang manggil – manggil gue tuh …. " Neji pun memutar badannya .. dan …

" NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIII !!!!! GUEEEE PENGEN KETEMU SAMA ELOOOOO !!! "

" Mampus gue ! Mampusss .. ada dia lagi !! " keluh Neji sambil menarik tangan TenTen untuk mengajaknya kabur dari situ … ( lho , kok Cuma TenTen aja ? Lee ngga ? )

" Ooooiiiii Nejiii kenapa gue ditinggaaaal …" teriak Lee sambil mengejar mereka berdua .

" Cepetan Lee nanti lu dikejer sama diaa … " teriak Neji ngga kalah kenceng .

" NEEEEJIIIIII …… " teriak orang itu lagi . Siapakah dia ? Ohohoho … tentu aja Suneo !!

Setelah Lee dkk bersembunyi di tempat yg aman … 

" Cieh … Neji … mesra amat sama TenTen … sampe megangin tangannya pula " sindir Lee .

" Lee … diem gak loe … " kata TenTen pelan .

" Udah ah , nanti gue dimarahin paman lagi ! Gue balik duluan yaa .. " ujar Neji sambil mendadahi mereka berdua .

" Daa Neji … " balas TenTen sambil melambaikan tangannya .

" Yaah … kalo gitu gue juga mau pulang ah … dada .. " kata Lee sambil beranjak pergi dari situ .

" Gue juga mo pulang … " ujar TenTen seraya meninggalkan tempat itu ..

_To Nobita dkk ….._

" Wah .. gue udah dapet tanda tangan Sasuke nih !!! " kata Giant bangga .

" Aku juga dapet tanda tangan Sakura !! " ucap Shizuka tak kalah bangganya .

" Hei liat nih .. gue juga ngedapetin tanda tangan Naruto !!! " ujar Nobita kesenengan .

" Yaah .. gue ngga ngedapetin tanda tangan nya Neji ! " keluh Suneo sedih ( yg udah balik dari aksinya mengejar-ngejar Neji )

" Kasian deh elo Suneo !!! " teriak mereka bertiga serempak .

" Oi kalian semua !!!! Mau ketemu sama yang namanya 'Tsunade' ngga ? " seru Doraemon , mengejutkan semuanya .

" MAUUUUUUUUUUUU ! MAU BANGET !!!! "

" Ketemu ama Hokage kan ? "

" Bisa dapet Tanda tangan nya Tsunade nih .."

" Yeyy … "

" Wahh .. norak amat lu semua .. orangnya aja udah ada disini ! "

Iya ! Tsunade sekarang ada di hadapan mereka !!!! 

" TSUNADE !!! AKHIRNYA KITA BISA KETEMU DIAA !!! " teriak merek berempat histeriss …

" Eh kalian ! Kapan kalian disini ? " tanya Tsunade .

" Tadi kita baruu aja kesini lewat portal ajaib !! " seru Shizuka ceria .

" Ooo gitu ya , terus katanya ada ya , orang-orang dari sinetron 'Eneng' kesini ? " tanya Tsunade lagi .

" Iya!!! Mereka juga tinggal disini kok ! " ujar Nobita . ( Lho , kok bisa ? Tinggal dimana ? Nih , baca Flash back nya ! )

Flash back mode on ( ini terjadi pas Suneo lagi ngejer-ngejer Neji ) 

_Nobita dkk duduk di sebuah bangku .._

" _Doraemon …. Kita tinggal dimana nih …" ujar Nobita sedih ._

" _Sabar dong .. jangan sedih gitu ! Tuh , ada Eneng dkk , mungkin mereka bisa bantuin kita ! Soalnya , sekarang ku lagi ngga tau harus gimana .. " kata Doraemon bingung ._

" _Halo Doraemon ….. " sapa Eneng ._

" _Eh Eneng ! " balas Doraemon ._

" _Eneng … kalian bisa ngga nolong kami ngga ?"_

" _Kenapa Doraemon ? Apa yang bisa kami bantu ? "_

" _Itu … kita bingung nih … mau tinggal dimana … kalian punya cara ngga , supaya kita bisa tinggal di suatu rumah gitu …."_

" _Oooh , gitu …. Kita udah ada ! Dikasih ama Hokage ! "_

" _Hah ? Dimana ? Boleh numpang gak ? "_

" _Ya jelas boleh dong ! "_

" _Eneng .. makasih ya ! "_

" _Iya , sama-sama !! "_

_Flash back mode off_

" Sebentar ya , kita panggilin mereka dulu ! " kata Suneo , lalu segera mencari Eneng dkk ..

" Eneng ….. Cecep … Fahri … Somad ….. Bobi … Kaos kaki , where are yuuu ???? " teriak Suneo sambil celingak-celinguk nyariin mereka . ( lho , Suneo kok tau ? Of course , karena mereka udah kenalan ! )

" Apaan sih Suneo .. berisik tauk ! " gerutu Cecep sambil menghampiri Suneo .

" Kalian dicari Tsunade tuh ! Cepetan deh ! Dia udah nungguin kalian ! " jelas Suneo .

" Yawadah deh … Oi kalian semua !!!! Kita udah ditungguin Tsunade !!! " teriak Cecep .

" Iya Cecep ! " mereka pun langsung mengikuti Suneo ke ruang tamu …

" Eh kalian !! Kalian pasti abis tidur siang yaa … ? " seru Tsunade .

" Iya … hehehe … " cengir Fahri .

" Eh kalian semua , mau ngga menghibur semua anak di SD Konoha Makmur pada acara kenaikan kelas besok ? " tawar Tsunade . Tentulah mereka semua mau !!! Katanya pengen ketemu lebih banyak dengan para karakter 'Naruto' sih …

" Pasti mau dong !!! " seru mereka semua ( Eneng dkk ) .

" Doraemon dkk , mau ngga ? "

" Ya mau lah .. " seru mereka .

" Ayo ah , kita jalan-jalan keliling Konoha yuk ! " ajak Tsunade .

Tentu aja mereka semua mau …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Di kediaman Hyuuga .._

" Hinata ! Hanabi ! Neji ! Ini nih ayah belikan baju untuk kalian !! " seru Hiashi .

" Mana bajunya ? " tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan .

" Sabar dong … " ujar Hiashi sambil masuk ke rumah .

" Iya deh … " kata Hanabi dan Neji dan Hi… ah boros amat ! mending tulis 'mereka bertiga' aja !

_Tiba – tiba … muncullah Nobita dkk ( iya , Eneng dkk ke tempat lain ama Tsunade )_

" HAH !!! Mereka !!! " seru Neji ketakutan .

Ada Nobita dkk lewat di depan Neji … 

_Ada Nobita dkk lewat di depan Neji …_

_Berarti ada Suneo …_

_Ada Suneo …_

_Berarti …_

_Berarti .._

Berarti … 

_K I A M A T ! _

_( maxudnya kiamat bagi Neji )_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Oh … tidak .. " ujar Neji ketakutan ( masa ama Suneo takut sih ? setelah diselidiki .. ternyata dia takut dipeluk2 ama Suneo ! )

" Kenapa Neji ? " tanya Hinata dengan perasaan amatir , eh , salah ding , khawatir dengan Neji .

" Uh oh … ada Suneo … mati akuu … " ujar Neji lagi .

" Lho ? Suneo ? Dari Doraemon ? WAAAAHHH !!! HEI ITU DIA SUNEO !!! SUNEOOOO !!! KESINI DONGG !!!! " teriak Hanabi sambil melambi-lambaikan tangannya pada Suneo .

"_Mampus gue ! Si Hanabi udah terlanjur manggil dia lagi ! Aduh .. Bego amat sih lu Hanabi … mampus gue … mampus gue .. mampussss …. "_ batin Neji ngeri sambil membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalo dia dipeluk2 ama Suneo lagi .

" Hinata , lu harus ngelakuin ini kalo nanti Suneo dateng kesini ! sini deh gue bisikin …. Pssssttt … psssstt .. pssstt … " bisik Neji kepada Hinata.

" Oke deh ! " ujar Hinata , yang berusaha menyembunyikan Neji agar dia berhasil masuk .

" Hei , kamu yang manggil aku tadi ! Kamu pasti Hanabi yaa .. " kata Suneo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hanabi .

" Ya iyalah ! Aku suka banget lo , nonton film 'Doraemon' " balas Hanabi ceria .

" Eh , kamu pasti Hinata kan ? " kata Suneo lagi sambil menghampiri Hinata .

" Ya iyalah ! Emang aku monyet ? " kata Hinata ketus ( kayaknya dia lupa tentang Teori Darwin deeh .. )

" Neji dimana ya ? Perasaan tadi dia ada ah ! " katanya sambil celingak-celinguk .

" Oh ….. Neji … eh … ya .. " ujar Hinata terbata-bata .

" Kenapa ? " ujar Suneo heran .

" Err .. Yah … Neji lagi pergi sama ayahku .. " ujar Hinta berbohong . Kenapa dia bo'ong ? Ya , karena sebelumnya , Neji telah berpesan 'Jagalah daku dari manusia tengik itu , wahai penerus klan Hyuuga , ingat , jangan pernah kau tunjukkan daku di depan manusia tengik itu ! ' ( manusia tengik itu maksudnya Suneo ) kepada Hinata .

" Ooh .. gitcyu ya ? Oia , boleh ngga aku minta Tanda tangan kalian ? " pinta Suneo .

Hinata sweatdropped . Ngga biasanya sih dia kayak gini …

" _Waah …. Berarti dia udah nganggap kita berdua artis dong .. hehehe .. soalnya kata kak Neji , artis itu pasti sering dimintain tanda tangan ! " _pikir gadis kecil manis lucu imut –_ chuih chuih dung2 pret ! - _ ini narsis ….

" Ya …. Sini deh … kutanda tanganin ! " ujar Hanabi sok narsis …

" Hyyey !! Eh cuy , kesini deh ! Mau tanda tangan mereka berdua ngga ? " panggil Suneo kepada mereka ber empat .

" Apaan tuh ? Cay cuy cay cuy … sembarangan aja loe ! " marah Giant .

" Mau doong ….. " seru 2 orang lainnya dan 1 kucing . ( lho ? Ya iyalah … emang Doraemon beruk ? )

" Ya udah … sini sini kutanda tanganin deh … " seru Hanabi (sok) narsis .

" Oia , aku juga boleh kan , minta tanda tangan kalan ber4 ? " ujarnya lagi sambil menodongkan buku kosongnya ( dapet darimana tuh ? ) kepada Suneo .

" Oke deh … mereka pun segera memulai acara 'barter tanda tangan' ini ..

Nah … karena author udah males capek ber 'hoem-hoem' ria …. Jadi kita selesaikan acara 'barter tanda tangan' ini yaa … 

" Dadah Hinata ….. daa Hanabi …. Kita pergi dulu ya … " dan mereka ber4 pun segera lari ke tempat lain ….

Setelah mereka semua lenyap dari kediaman Hyuuga … 

" Neji ….. Suneo udah pergi tuh … " panggil Hinata . ( Hinata &Hanabi udah masuk rumah )

" Oh udah ya ? Selamat dong gue .. " ujar Neji lega .

" Lho ? Ada apa denganmu , Neji ? " tanya Hiashi .

" Yaa … gue cuman ngga mau aja ketemu sama mereka ! " kilah Neji .

" Tapi , jarang banget lo , mereka bisa sampe muncul di depan rumah kita ! " ujar Hanabi.

" Elu sih penggemar Doraemon !!!! Film jelek kayak gitu .Gue … denger lagu _opening _nya aja ngga pernah !!!! " kata Neji nyindir Hanabi .

" Lagu _opening _nya yg _Aku ingin begini … aku ingin begitu ….._ itu kan ???? " balas Hanabi ketus .

" Udah ah Hanabi ! Masa lagu gitu aja mesti diperdebatin siih … " lerai Hinata

" Ya udah … sekarang kalian tidur siang dulu !! Cephatt !! " perintah Hiashi ( dengan kejam) sambil menunjuk2 kamar tidur mereka.

" Ya elaah Papa .. papa … kita kan udah tau kamar tidur ada dimana !! Kayak kita orang bodoh aja …. " ujar Hanabi . ( Hanabi … hanabi .. semua manusia itu kan bodoh ! Berarti saya juga bodoh dong , hehehe … )

" Pokoknya sekarang kalian cepat tidur !!!! Ayo !!! " perintah Hiashi lagi ( dengan kejam dong !!! ) .

" Yoi … " mereka bertiga pun segera berlari menuju kamar mereka masing-masing …

Apakah yang terjadi pada Eneng dkk ?? Mari kita simak setelah pesan-pesan yang satu ini ….

Ngaco deh saya , saya lupa kalo ini adalah fanfic , dan bukan berita ! Hehehe …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!! BAGUS BANGET BUKITNYA !!!!! " teriak Eneng dkk ini dengan norak . ( bukitnya yg ada ukiran wajah Hokage itu looh .. )

" Eh kalian , jangan kebanyakan dong ngomong 'o' nya ! Bisa – bisa author marah lo , sam kalian karena kalian telah boros kata-kata … " jelas Tsunade .

" Maaf deh …. " kata Eneng ambil mengamati bukit itu ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Yah … beginilah fanfic keempat saya ….

Menurut saya … ceritanya biasa aja sih …

Tapi , kalo ada yg bilang bagus …. Saya sangat berterimakasih lo !

Oya ! Next chapter : Kenaikan kelas !!! Jangan lupa dibaca ya !!! Maaf klo ceritanya ngga nyambung !

Segera klik tombol 'Go' dibawah … dan jangan lupa ngereview loo !!! Ingat !!!!!


	2. Kenaikan kelas part 1!

SEBUAH PORTAL AJAIB!

Author's Note : Halo ! Maaf ya, ngupdet nya lama ! Soalnya sibuk sih ! Banyak PR, tugas , dan…. Aargh! Jadi jarang bikin panpik ! Tapi…. Aku harap panpik ku yang ini bagus ! Kalo dah selesai baca… jangan lupa review!

Oia, mo balas review dulu ah!

SkManiac-Luvshao- Sama: SD Konoha Makmur? Hehe….lucu ya? Tuh, udah ku updet kan TenTen jadi Cinderella nya???

Nasuma Takashi : Hehe….. jadi malu dech! Ini deh, udah ku updet!

Kallen-valentine: Iya iya…btw, cerita kamu yang 'First Love' itu cepet di updet ya!

Sora no Aoi: The best??? Aih, macacih ya! Nejiten emang pairing kesukaan ku, hehe…

Eh, ceritanya belom dibacain tuh ! Cepetan dah……

Wan ….. Tu…. Tri……….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 2 : KENAIKAN KELAS!( PART 1)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Nar , serius gak loe , kita ngga bakalan ngga lulus ?? " Tanya manusia ½ anjing, eh, Setengahnya Akamaru, eh, Kiba.

" Ya serius lah Kib ! " kata orang yang namanya Naruto dengan p-d.

" Eh, eh, loe smua pada tau gak? Nanti pas pulang ada Doraemon dkk 'n Eneng dkk loch! " kata Sasuke .

_Sebenernya mereka lagi ngomong dimana sih ? Ternyata , mereka sedang ber cipika cipiki di sekolah ! Lho , Ortunya mana ? Setelah saya nanya dengan KepSek nya alias Tsunade, ternyata….. banyak para Ortu yg ngga mau datang karena…. Sibuk semua . Bokap Naruto lagi ada misi, Bokap Sasuke lagi ke Prancis ( gaya amat!), Bokap Kiba lagi ngejaga toko anjing, Bokap ….. ah….. pokoknya sibuk! Kasian banget….. Jadi, yang ngambil rapor ya itu tadi, para muridnya…_

" Hai guys! " teriak laki-laki bermata Hyuga dengan cool-nya ( siapa? Tau dong..)

" Eh, Neji! " balas Naruto.

" Loe pada deg-degan semua yaa, nunggu hasil rapor? " cibir Neji.

" Ngga ! " kata Naruto 'n Kiba barengan.

" Halaah…. Bilang aja iya! " sahut Sasuke.

" Tau gak loe Neji, pas balik nanti bakalan ada Doraemon cs loch! 'n ada Eneng cs ! " sahut Sasuke lagi. ( ngomongnya itu terus??)

" _Anjrit…. Berarti ada si manusia tengik itu lagi dong ! Mampuss … gue bisa dipeluk-peluk nih…. Mampuss…" _ pikir Neji khawatir ( bagi anda yg belum tau manusia tengik itu siapa, segera cek chapter 1)

Ting nong ting nong …..

Bel berbunyi…..

" Deg …. Deg…. Deg … deg …. " begitulah detakan jantung Naruto saat ini…

" Yes…..yes….yes…..semoga gue rangking 1 lagi! " batin Shikamaru (oya, sedikit info: dia ini adalah peraih rangking 1 berturut-turut dari kelas 1 sampe 6 SD )

" Waduh…..gimana nih…. " begitu kata hati Kiba.

" Mesti masuk 10 besar…..kalo ngga, gue bisa dimarahin sekeluarga nih…." Pikir Sasuke khawatir.

Dan begitulah, sampai akhirnya, wali kelas 6-A, Kakashi Hatake masuk ke kelas…

Kakashi(K) : Selamat pagi,anak-anak!

Murid-murid(M2) : Pagi !

K : Hari ini, saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang berhak lulus dari SD Konoha Makmur ini !

M2 : - A_da yang senang 'n ada yang deg-degan _–

K : Bentar ya…. Eh…kok….- _memasang tampang heran kaget –_

M2 : Ada apa, pak?

K : Kok…..

M2 : Ada apaan sih ???

K : Tulisannya…beda….

M2 : Lho ???

K : Tulisannya…'Kelas 5-A, Wali Kelas, Iruka Umino' ???

M2 : Hah ??? itu kan kelas 5-A !

K : Makanya itu, bapak mau ke kelasnya Iruka ya!

Sasuke(Su) : Yee…si bapak….jadi lama deh….

K : Tunggu ya anak-anak! Cuma sebentar kok!

M2 : Iyee ….

Sakura(Sa) : -_Halaah….ini pasti disuruh nunggu lama lagi !-_

Naruto(Na) : Cepetan deh Pak Kakashi !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sementara itu, di kelasnya Iruka….._

Iruka : Anak-anak…harap tenang yaa…saya akan segera mengumumkan siapa yang naik kelas ( huuu…basi bo, basi!)

Konohamaru: Alaah…cepetan atuh pak ….jangan ceramah terus…

Moegi: Pak…. Ayolah cepetan dikit…

Iruka: Bentar…. Bentar…. Bapak bacain deh…. Lho ?????

M2: Ada apa pak ???

Konohamaru: Kenapa lagi sih paak????

Iruka: 'Wali Kelas 6-A, Hatake Kakashi' ????

_Iruka pun segera pergi ke kelasnya Kakashi tanpa izin dulu….( emang harus izin?)_

Iruka : Hola Kakashi!!

K: Eh, Iruka!

I: Yo!!! (tumben…semangat banget!) Kamu liat dokumen aku gag?

K: Ini mas, dokumennya!

I: Makasih ya jeung!

K: Bukan jeung, tapi _Kakashi…._ Nih, dokumen lu!

I: Macaci ya jeung!

I: Sekali lagi bukan _jeung, _tapi _Kakashi….._

I: _-langsung ngacir pergi kayak maling ketauan nyolong beha-_

K: Ye….si mas, langsung ngacirtuh….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Back To Class…._

K: Nah… sekarang….saya akan mengumumkan hasilnya….

M2 : H2CSBK2( harap-harap cemas sambil berdoa komat-kamit)

K: ………..

M2: Masih H2CSBK2………

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

_Setelah pengumumannya selesai…_

_Beginilah lamunan para bocah ini…_

_Kita liat yuk!_

_**Shikamaru**__: Yes…yes…yes… akhirnya gw rangking 1 lagi deh…yuhuuu….Minta hadiah DVD 'Naruto Shippuuden The Movie' sama bokap ah! (saya juga mau!!! Pesenin donk Shikamaru!)_

_**Neji: **__Hell yeah!!! Gue dapet rangking 2 lagi! TenTen pasti bangga sama gue!! Hehe…._

_**In Neji's Mind….**_

" _Neji…kamu pinter banget deh…" puji Tenten._

" _Makasih my honey…( chuih !) " balas Neji._

" _Ini, sebagai hadiah dari aku untukmu!"_

" _Apa sih Tenten?Romantis banget…."_

" _Ini….."_

_C-U-P !_

_(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) mereka melakukan adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh generasi penerus bangsa di Indonesia…..( hayoo..tebak mereka lagi ngapain??)_

_**End Of Neji's mind**_

_Si Neji pun senyam senyum mesum mikirin hal itu…_

_**Sasuke: **__Yes…. Lumayan gue dapet rangking 3, bias dibangga-banggain ama Aniki deh! Heheee _

_**In Sasuke's mind……**_

" _Sasuke adikku cayaaaaang…. Pinter banget deh ! " kata Itachi._

" _Wah, ternyata adiknya Itachi hebat juga ya…" sahut Kisame (lho?? Iya, ada Akatsuki lagi muja-muja Sasuke)_

" _Anak kita ternyata pinter banget ya pa ! " kata Mikoto pada Fugaku._

" _Sasuke selain ganteng juga pinter ya!"_

" _Siapa lagi dong… adek gue!"_

" _Selamat ya Sasuke….."_

_**End of Sasuke's mind….**_

_Sasuke pun cengar-cengir ga jelas kayak drakula baru dapetin darah 1 ton…._

_**Naruto: **__Fuuuh…akhirnya gue lulus juga deh! Mending rangking terakhir yang lulus daripada ga lulus sama sekali( Info: ada 13 anak yg lulus dari 20 murid di kelas 6-A__** -dikit? Di sekolahku aja ada satu kelas muridnya Cuma 24!!- **__, nah, Naruto itu rangking 13..kacian ya?)_

_**Chouji**__ : -Dari tadi kerjanya makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan terus!- ( alias gag mikir apa2)_

_**Ino : **__Masa bodoh ah dapet rangking 11, yang penting gue tetep cantik !!! ( Yeee si neng, bukannya mikirin pelajaran malah mikirin kecantikan! )_

_**Tenten: **__Wah…. Masih beruntung deh aku dapet rangking 10! Neji bangga gag ya sama aku?? (jangan tanya pembaca dong, Tanya aja si Neji! )_

_**Hinata: **__Alhamdulillahi rabbil alamiinnn ( alimnya…) dapat rangking 5!!!_

_**Lee: **__Akhirnya, semangat masa mudaku berkobar lagi!!!! Akhirnya aku bisa lulus!!!_

_**Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Sai: - **__lagi mikir tingkat tinggi, jadi si author pun gag tau nulisnya kayak gimana-_

Sakura : Inilah contoh author bego!

Author: Diem lu Sakura! Gue kan masih kelas 1 SMP kelas 7-8 (cieeeh..promosi kelas nih yee..) jadi wajar donk, kalo kayak gitu! Salah lu juga kenapa mikirnya tingkat tinggi!

Para pemikir tingkat tinggi( tau lah..) : AWAS LU YA!!!!!

Udah ah, langsung ke cerita selanjutnya!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" PAGI ANAK-ANAK SEKALIANNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " teriak Pak KepSek kita, eh, Bu KepSek kita Tsunade dengan toa merek terbaru yang konon katanya suaranya bisa terdengar dari Konoha sampe Merauke (lho???)

" PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" sahut murid-murid SD Konoha Makmur tak kalah kerasnya.

" Hari ini, kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewayaitu Doraemon dkk dan Eneng dkk!!!!!"

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maaf ya, chapter 2 nya dikit, soalnya kesibukan makin melimpah, ditambah lagi dengan PR dan tugas yg bejibun!!!

Oia, next chapter: Kenaikan kelas part 2!!!!


	3. The new chapter!

SEBUAH PORTAL AJAIB

SEBUAH PORTAL AJAIB!

- XoXo –

CHAPTER 3!!

- XoXo –

CHAPTER 3 IS COMING!! Disini, para Doraemon cs akan menghibur ( ??) para siswa SD Konoha Makmur!! Baca ya!! Tapi…Maaf ya kalo chapter 3 ini rada-rada gak nyambung…soalnya..cerita ini kubikin di komputer yg baru!! Kalo di laptopku yg lama kan, ada cerita Sebuah Portal Ajaib yg chap 1 & 2….jadinya agak lupa deh, cerita yang terdahulu. Pokoknya baca aja ya!! Tapi inget, DIREVIEW!!

- XoXo-

" Yeah!! Kami, Doraemon & Eneng cs, akan menghibur kalian semua!! Yuhuuuu!!" seru Nobita.

" _Huhh..mending gua maen di rumah Neji aja ah..maen PS…daripada nonton kayak ginian.." _batin Sasuke

" Huy Ji, maen ke rumah elo yuk!!" bisik Sasuke.

" Mau Maen PS gue niihh?? Ga mau nonton kayak gituan kan??"

" Kok lu tau??"

" Ya iyalah…secara…_the smartest boy in Team Gai _gitu loh!!"

" …." Sasuke langsung mual ngedenger ucapan Neji tadi.

" …." ( Neji)

" …." ( Sasuke)

" HOI!!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara pun mengagetkan mereka yang diem berjamaah itu.

" Kita boleh ikutan dong…" rayu Kiba ( Eh?? )

" Gue juga nih.." ( Shikamaru)

" Gue mau ikutan juga!!" (Choji)

" Gue dong..gue kan temen se-tim mu…" ( Lee)

" ….." (Neji)

" Mana si Naruto?? Biasanya dia ikutan sama kalian?? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Dia mah maunya nonton si Doraemon itu!! Makanya dia ngga ikut" jawab Kiba.

"_Buset nih…ada Choji..nanti persediaan makan gue abis nih…" _batin Neji.

" Oi Neji, lu kok diem trus sih?? Jangan-jangan lu lagi ngelamunin si Ten….." Ucapan Kiba pun berhenti begitu ngeliatin Neji…yang lagi masang Byakugannya…dan memberikan tatapan hoi-kiba-lu-jangan-nyebutin-nama-Tenten-di-sini-ato-gue-hajar-lu yang nyeremin abis…..

" Aduduh…. Neji tuh kan ganteng, cakep, pinter, hebat, kalem, cool, alim, punya pacar bohai lagi… kok tiba-tiba jadi gitu sih??" goda Choji dengan gaya khas ala emak-emak( mirip banget tuh ama emaknya!!)

" Mana Suneo ngefans dengan dia lagi…" lanjut Lee

" Apa?? Lee, Coba ulang lagi kalimat yang tadi.." kata Neji marah, MARAH!! Tapi dengan gayanya yang cool donk…

" Mana Suneo ngefans sama di…oi…oi…SAKIT TAU!! Ahhhh…." Tiba-tiba Lee PINGSAN!! Sekali lagi, PINGSAN!!

Trus, Sasuke pun langsung nyindir…" Saya **J **kamu bisa kamu merah-muda matahari"

" Apaan tuh Sas?? " Tanya Choji bengong.

" Mungkin maksudnya kayak gini ni… dijadiin bahasa Inggris kan?? " sahut Shikamaru.

" Mungkin Sasuke nyindir kayak gini… _Saya __**J **__kamu bisa kamu merah-muda matahari _itu kan kalo bahasa Inggris kayak gini ' _I __**J **__you can you pink san' _Iya kan?? ' sahut Kiba. ( KIBA?? Tumben si Kiba pinter….)

" Lebih tepatnya kayak gini ' _I __**J**__yuuken you pingsan' _ iya khan??" uar Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" Eh..eh..eh….lu seenaknya aja ngeplesetin nama jurus gue hah?? Pada jadi ngga nih, ke rumah gue??" seru Neji dengan berat hati dan berat tangan ( soalnya lagi ngegotong Lee sih..)

" JADI DOOOONGG!! " teriak si Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka dan Akimichi bersamaan…

Lalu, Naruto pun marah…karena ngerasa kalo si mata putih, mata guguk, mata Sharingan , mata rakus dan mata males( inspired by Akai Soranotsuki fic nih…) itu ngga merhatiin konser Doraemon cs dari tadi, dan juga gara-gara mereka ber-4 teriak sih…mana teraknya PERSIS di sebelah Naruto pula…

" Lu dari tadi ngerumpi mulu…pada omongin apaan sih?? Trus, kenapa si Lee pingsan? " kata Naruto.

" Kita yang seharusnya nanya, kok lu betah banget sih nonton hiburan gak karuan itu…" bisik Sasuke peeeelaaaan banget, soalnya kalo kedengeran Doraemon cs, bisa gawat tuh…

Trus lanjut Neji " Untuk pertanyan terakhir ga penting deh…. "

" Eh…eh Naruto, tau ngga, kalo Neji lah yang nge-Jyuuken Lee sampe pingsan!!" bisik Sasuke lebiiiiiih pelan dari sebelumnya, soalnya si pelaku 'kekerasan terhadap Rock Lee' persiiissss….banget di sebelah Sasuke!!

" Oooohhh…" kata Naruto bengong, pandangannya kosong, kayak celengan bagong, lagi nyolong baju bolong (ga nyambung nih..hehe..)…sambil ngeliatin si Lee yang kayak mau bangun gitu.

" Udahlah…PADA JADI GAK NIH KE RUMAH GUE?!" teriak Neji make toa yang entah darimana itu dia dapet, sampe -sampe Doraemon ngeluarin sumbatan kuping yang gedeeeeeeeeeeee banget, segede BABON!!

Tapi, ternyata Doraemon cs pun masih adem-ayem aja tuh, dia malah nyuekin yang tadi…en ngelanjutin konsernya yang ngebosenin bin ngeselin itu…( tentu aja, sumbatan kupingnya dah dilepas donk…)

" Ikh….tuh sumbatan kuping gede amat ya…." Kata Lee, setelah sadar dari pingsannya itu..

" Udah udah, Gue tinggalin lo smua!! " Neji marah, lalu, dengan muka yang masih masam ( Nggak!! Manis!!) Neji pun pergi ninggalin temennya itu…

" Neji!! Kita ikutan deh!! Maafin kita dong…" sahut Lee.

" KITA?? Kita aja kali, lo nggak!! Hahaha…" Sasuke en prenz pun ngetawain Lee

" Yahhh…lu smua pada jahat banget seh…. Jahat!! Jahat!! Hix…Hix…."

" Udah ah Lee, jangan cengeng kayak gitu dong. Malu-maluin Tim Gai aja sih…Lu boleh ikut deh ke rumah gue…" Hibur Neji. (sesama teman harus saling menghibur donk..ya nggak?)

- XoXo-

_Di Rumah Neji…._

" Ji, kita idupin PS nya ya…..ayo doooong…cepetan dikit nape??" teriak Lee tak beradab 'n gaya khas orang katro!!

" Heh Lee. Diem dikit napa sih?? " seru Neji.

" Igiyaga Negejigi…guguege agakagan digiagam…jagadigi jagangagan magaegen pegerigintagah lagaigi degeh!!." Kata Lee make bahasa G…(gak ngerti? Ini translatenya: Iya Neji, gue akan diam…jadi jangan maen perintah lagi deh!!)

_**STOP!!**_

_**Pembaca: Bahasa G?? Bahasa apaan tuh??**_

_**Cantik-Chan : Bujubuneng…..cupu amat deh lo. Masa bahasa G alias bahasa gagap aja ga tau sih?? Bahasa kayak ginian tuh populer en sering dipake tau gak di kelas gue (tercinta!!) !!**_

_**Pembaca: Justru karena itu kita nanya….gimana sih??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Huh..ngerepotin amat sih, Tanya aja tuh sama author yg laen!! Mungkin ada yang tau!!**_

_**Pembaca: Halo para author yg laen!! Gue mau nanya!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Bodoh. (Upzzz…maav ya bagi parapembaca beneran..hehe.. )**_

_**Pembaca: Kita pergi dulu ya Cantik-Chan. Mau nanya nih… Daa!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Daa! **_

"Egelogo jagangagan gagak sogopagan kagayagak gigitugu….." si Neji jadi ikutan bahasa G deh…(Translate: Elo jangan gak sopan kayak gitu…)

" Egemagangnyaga agapaga hagak egelogo ngegelagaragang guguege?? ( Emangnya apa hak lo gelarang gue??) " seru Lee.

" Hyeeeyyy….ni rumah rumah gue, jadiii….semestinya lu tuh mesti sopan, beradab en jangan katro kayak tadi!! Lo juga kan temen setim gue, jadi mestinya lo tuh nunjukin kesopanan terhadap tuan rumah dan….." (akhirnya jadi normal juga bahasanya..)

" Udah Udah, Ji. Ceramah lo tuh kepanjangan tau!!

"Katanya pada mau maen?? " Neji pun memecahkan keheningan.

" Ya iya lah….maen game Naruto 'Narutimate Hero 2' yuks!! " ajak Sasuke ( yaelah…saya aja blom pernah maen PS!!)

" _Huh, napa sih….selaluuu…..aja ada nama 'Naruto'. Coba kek ada game 'Neji 'Narutimate Hero' kek…" _ gerutu Neji dalem ati. ( Kalo judulnya 'Neji' berarti si Neji donk yg jadi 'Kyuubi' nya. Ya nggak?? )

Tiba-Tiba…

Tingtongtingtong….( ceritanya ni lagi ada yg dateng..)

" Neji…" tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok cewek kiyut berambut item. ( kiyut?? Bagi yg gak tau, tebak aja donk sendiri.. hehe…)

" Bujubuneng…. eh, ada kembaran Mini Mos… eh Minnie Mouse…. dateng!!" teriak si Choji yang gelagapan ngeliat cewek kiyut itu.

" Sekali lagi lu ngomong Tenten kembaran Minnie Mouse, mati kau!! " marah Neji (ceilah..marah!! MARAH!!)

" Ampuuuun…mari kita sungkeman Ji, sebagai permintaan maaf gue!!"

" Emangnya gue emak lo?? "

" Bukan."

" Aduuuh..Neji, ini pada kenapa sih?? Kok jadi ribut kayak gini" (Tenten)

" Oh..gapapa. Kita ngomongnya diluar aja ya, Tenten" ( Neji)

" Ada apaan sih Tenten? " (Neji )

" Ummm….aku mau ngajak kamu kencan di tempat romantis.." rayu Tenten. (cieeeh..)

" Oooohhh….gitu…" (Neji)

" Trus, nanti kita mesra-mesraan gitu yaaaa…Kamu juga mau kan, nraktir aku?? " rayu Tenten..lagi….

" Ya iyalah…masa ya iya deh ?? Apa sih yang nggak untuk bidadari gue yang cantik ini??" tumben Neji becanda….

" Neji….kamu lucu en romantis banget deh.." (Tenten)

" Aaaahhhh….udahlah…yok cepet pergi!!" yahh…Neji nya marah lagi deh…

" Iya…iya.." (Tenten)

- XoXo –

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

" Oi, oi. Udahan doong…gue dari tadi blom maen nih…." Seru Lee melas

" Kacian deh looo!! Makanya, belajar maen PS!! Udah tau ga bisa, masih aja maksa!!" kata Sasuke ketus.

" Yaelah Lee, Lee….hmph…hmph" tawa Kiba ( tawa?? Menahan tawa kale…)

" 10 x 10 cepex deh…." ejek Choji

" Hai prenz…" seru Neji.

" Hai…." Jawab yg lain dengan acuh dan tak sopan.

" Eh, elu smua ini KENAPA RUMAH GUE JADI KAYAK GINI HAH?? "

" Wow..wow….wow….jangan langsung marah-marah dulu dong, Ji…." Bela Sasuke.

" Iya, Ji. Jangan marah-marah kayak gitu. Ntar Tenten gak naksir lagi deh sama elo!" seloroh Kiba.

" Ja, Ji, Ja, Ji. Panggil gue tuh NEJI!! NEJI!! "

" Neji!! "

" Nah …pinter….kayak gitu dong…" kata Neji.

" Yang ngomong tuh tau..bukan kita!! " ujar Sasuke.

" Neji!! Gawat!! Ada portal di depan sini!! " seru Tenten.

" Mhoana?? Mhoana?? "Tanya Lee dengan gaya mirip Too Cool Are Wanna. (tau khan siapa??)

" LEE!! Udah gue bilang lo jangan kayak gitu lagi!! " bentak Neji marah.

" Maaf.." kata Lee.

" Di mana Tenten??" kata Neji.

" Itu….disana!! " (Tenten)

" Hah?? " semuaya melongo keheranan.

" _Sudah saatnya kalian masuk kembali kedalam portal ini…." _

" Portalnya bisa ngomong euy!! " seru Choji.

" …_agar kalian bisa kembali lagi ke rumah kalian…" _lanjut portal itu.

" Kembali lagi ke rumah?? " ujar Neji.

" Tadi, pas gue pertama kali liat tuh portal, dia malah ngomong Doraemon-Doraemon kayak gitu deh.."

" Masa sih?? " kata Neji heran…

" Nih, kuceritain kejadiannya. Dengerin yaa…." ujar Tenten.

Semuanya pun pada penasaran banget tau ga…

Ayo, nyalain mode flashback nyaaa!!

**Flashback Mode: On **

" _Neji…" ( Tenten)_

" _Apaan sih, Tenten??" (Neji)_

" _Aku pengen beli itu tuh..boneka panda…Imut banget!!" tunjuk Tenten pada sebuah bonea yang…duh gusti ratu…imut abiz!!_

" _Ya udahlah..tapi…lama nggak??"_

" _Nggak kok, Neji. Cuma sebentar aja. Kamu duluan aja deh… "_

" _Kamu ngga pa pa kalo ditinggalin?? "_

" _Ngga pa pa kok…"_

" _Aku duluan ya Tenten. Nanti kamu harus nyusul ke rumah aku!! "_

" _Daa Neji!! "_

_Neji pu semakin menjauh…_

_**Dan, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba..muncullah sebuah portal ajaib yang kayak di chapter 1 itu!! **_

" _Hah…portal aneh apaan nih?? Kayak Black Hole aja!! " Tenten pun terkejut._

" _Doraemon….Nobita..Shizuka..Suneo…Giant….diminta untuk segera kembali kedalam portal ini!! " ujar si portal aneh bin ajaib itu._

" _Apaan nih?? " ujar Tenten heran. _

" _Gadis kecil berambut tikus, apa kalian melihat mereka berlima?? " Tanya si portal._

" _Heh, elo seenaknya aja ya ngatain orang. Elo kan yang ngebawa mereka kesini?? Sama Eneng cs itu loh.. iya kan?? " kata Tenten._

" _Maaf deh soal rambut tadi. Sebenarnya, aku hanyalah membawa Doraemon cs saja. Yang membawa Eneng cs itu adalah….kaos kaki ajaib!! "_

" _Oh gitu….tapi, para Doraemon cs itu sedang manggung di sekolah kami…"_

" _Manggung?? " ( Portal )_

" _Ya iyalah…masa ya iya deh… mereka itu manggungnya juga sama Eneng cs!!" ( Tenten)_

" _Kalau begitu, kau harus memanggil mereka kesini, ayo, cepat!! Dan, asal kau tahu saja, ini adalah tempat dimana Doraemon cs & Eneng cs kemari !! "_

" _Jadi begitu ya… ya sudah, terima kasih !! "_

" _Tapi kau harus cepat, gadis kecil!! " kata portal itu…._

**Flashback Mode: Off**

" Jadi gitu toh ceritanya?? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Iya…oleh karena itu, kita harus cepat kembali ke sekolah!! " ujar Tenten dengan serius.

" Ayo, Teman-teman!! Kita harus ngebalikin tuh orang sebelum terlambat!! " seru Neji.

" Tapi pastinya lu nggak takut sama tuh Suneo, kan, Neji ?? " sindir si Too Cool Are Wanna alias Lee.

" Nggak!! Udah ah, diem, kita harus cepet nih!! " seru Neji lagi.

" Ayo!! "

XoXo –

Jangan Lupa lho…NEXT CHAPTER : SAATNYA PULANG KE RUMAH!!


End file.
